


Potions and Thorns

by RoswellSmokingWoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Heartbreak, Light BDSM, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellSmokingWoman/pseuds/RoswellSmokingWoman
Summary: You despised him the moment you saw him, and you thought he despised you too. But quickly, you found yourself feeling things for Severus Snape you never thought you could feel. Your breath becomes uneasy around him, as you listen to his deep voice enter your ears. You could not fall for a man like this! Never! You shook your head.





	1. Chapter 1

i

                The large corridors of the school bewildered you as you walked through them slowly in the middle of the night, your robes billowing about your feet. You felt unnerved at Hogwarts as a young professor, newly hired and with little experience. However, you were grateful for the opportunity. Having no family made taking the job easier, since you had to come from the United States to Britain in order to teach at Hogwarts. Yet, with every step you took, you felt that the move was worthwhile. As the professor of herbology at Hogwarts, you would make you career.

                 Minerva McGonagall showed you around, her motherly demeanor comforting amidst the chilly air in the halls you walked. Her Scottish drawl filled your ears as your eyes darted back and forth, taking in the vastness of the architecture.

                “I’m sorry Professor (Name), that no one could retrieve you before nightfall. I would have rather given this tour to you in the day.”

                “It’s no problem,” you replied. “I would honestly just like to find where my classroom is and then rest until tomorrow morning, so I can be ready for my first class.” You twiddled your fingers nervously, still following her lead.

                “I remember when I first began my career as a teacher. I was nervous like you, but it becomes easier with time. Your first classes of the day are for the younger students, and I believe that will help ease the transition a bit. I hope—” She as cutoff by the sound of footsteps echoing through the halls, drawing nearer.

                A figure cloaked in black came to Minerva, a man who looked deeply introverted, almost to the point of being offputtingly brooding. There was something about him that made you deeply dislike him from the moment you first set your eyes upon him.

                “Severus,” Minerva spoke calmly, almost closing her eyes.

                “The Headmaster needs your assistance. I’ve been instructed to finish Professor (Name)’s tour of Hogwarts.” He sounded almost annoyed, and when he looked upon you, you could only feel disdain wash over you uncomfortably.

                Minerva looked at you with almost apologetic eyes, but reassured you with a nod as she left you with the man she called “Severus.”

                “(First Name, Last Name),” you breathed, extending your hand out towards him.

                He shook it firmly, to your surprise, muttering his name “Severus Snape,” before quickly walking in front of you to guide you through the school.

                “I will take you to your classroom and then show you to your room. I feel that I should also let you know that I will help you attend to the plants for the first month of your time here.”

                You gulped hearing those words, unsure of how you could be with this man for prolonged periods of time. But, you did not show any dislike for him regardless of your initial impression of him. You simply continued to follow him toward your classroom, listening to the sound of your footsteps against the stone floor.

                He turned to you at the door, his nearly black eyes flickering with the reflection of the light from the torch just feet from the doorway. He stopped for a moment, looking at your carefully as if to analyze all of your faults so that he would one day use them against you. Standing in front of the taller man, you felt vulnerable and endangered. A silence engulfed the both of you as your stomach turned. You looked away from him, saying quietly, “So, the classroom?” He cleared his throat, and entered the room, you trailing behind him several feet.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s a small update. It will be updated again soon enough I hope. Definitely not over a year, this time.  
> Song of choice, as I do this sometimes: Flora Cash—You’re Somebody Else: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mCSFNsYmcY

ii  
A figure in a black cloak hovered over you. The scent of an apothecary that filled the room was cloying. You shook like a small twig being rattled by storm winds. The almost infinite darkness of the room terrified you. Yet, despite it, you could see the even blacker, more terrifying male vision before you.   
His footsteps echoed and you told yourself to run, but your feet like damned, defiant beasts refused to move. You felt heavier than a lump of lead, yet your knees though weak held you up. The baritone of his voice entered your ears. His words were a cold wind that shook you. “Don’t you remember me, (your name)?”  
He grabbed you by the sides, gripping your arms tightly. You almost melted into him, despite the block in your mind that told you to scream. You almost felt comforted by him, despite the fear he caused in you.  
“Don’t you remember, 10 years ago? The things you’ve done… We’ve done.” His mouth was pressed against your ear. “Did you miss me?”  
A breathy chortle erupted from the distance. Severus held onto you, pulling your closer into his cloak. You wanted to be there; you weren’t scared of Severus. Who were you afraid of, then?You woke up, nearly tumbling out of bed. “Severus,” you said. The name sounded so familiar to you know. His every sneer was seen before, in the back of your mind—almost. How did you know him?   
Why did you notice it yesterday, when he had shown you the classroom? The low rumble of his voice had sounded so familiar. The hateful flicker in his eye was a gaze you were used to. “When did I know you?” you asked out loud as you got dressed. It unnerved you to wake up from this dream of Professor Snape. 

As you walked in the halls towards the Great Hall for breakfast, you forced yourself to think of anything else. A nightmare is only an imagination gone too active. The new setting, new job, was causing you stress. You willed yourself to focus on anything else.   
But, there he was sitting at the table next to your spot. He looked away from you as you caught his eye, eyes filled with hatred. You sat down next to him wordlessly. Minerva sat at your other side and noticed your discomfort. She desperately wanted to speak, but felt she couldn’t in front of Severus.   
As you put food on your plate, Severus stood suddenly disgusted by his breakfast and left the room.   
“Don’t mind Severus, dear. Some days he just needs to be alone,” Minerva spoke softly. “I’m sure he will warm up to you, too.”  
“Oh, I’m not sure about that,” you laughed nervously.   
“How was the tour yesterday, then?” she asked, her brow furrowed.   
“Quiet, quick,” you took a bite of your breakfast and swallowed quickly. “I’m not sure if Professor Snape wanted to take me on a tour of Hogwarts, quite frankly.”  
“He rarely shows his true self to new people. I’m sure you two will be on good terms soon enough.”  
“I would hope so! He did mention that he will be helping me take care of the plants for my first month here.” Your mind wandered back to your nightmare. He said he knew you ten years ago. Where were you ten years ago? You couldn’t seem to remember. You were apprenticing then, your life was busy. But the memories seemed blurred, impersonal. They didn’t seem like your own.


End file.
